


Work of Art

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mirrors, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Cove has self-esteem problems, but Jamie is on the case.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jaime Last (Our Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Work of Art

Jamie and Cove were curled up on the couch at the Last residence in the afternoon sun, his head in her inviting lap as she played with his seafoam coloured hair, twirling her fingers on the waves of it.

His eyes had drifted closed a few minutes before and his besotted girlfriend took the opportunity to take in his features. The way the sun streamed in from the window directly onto his face made everything more defined. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, straight nose, athletic frame and soft lips made the girl wonder why he was not a model.

Jamie smiled at the thought. Cove was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, especially with the delicate tip of his lips into that sweet, comfortable smile that she did not see often enough.

She felt herself laugh lightly. With such, her lower abdomen vibrated, disturbing the boy’s rest on her lap.

“What?” He asked with a sleepy voice, sitting up and opening his eyes.

“I was just laughing at myself, Cove, that’s all.” Jamie said, smiling.

He tipped his head to one side, his long hair falling over. “Why?”

She had found that he asked a lot of questions. It was his curious nature coming out whenever he would get comfortable with people, and she is quite sure that he is not more comfortable with anyone else other than her. She found it endearing, a cute childish habit that kept him jovial.

His serious and focused personality could seriously afford it.

Running her soft fingers through his hair again, she closed her sweet eyes and let her straight smile widen.

“You should really be a model, you know.” She said, opening one eye, as if spying his reaction.

He sat up, pulling away from her.

“Don’t be naïve. I can’t be a model.” He mumbled, curling into himself.

“Sure, you can. I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?” She laughed.

The green haired boy watched her as if he was sure she was joking. “That’s why I know I can’t.”

Jamie snorted a laugh, but it put her in near physical pain knowing that he did not see what she did. Leaning forward, she placed her hand on his cheek.

“What’re you talking about?” She chirped.

He shook his head, hunching his shoulders so he looked smaller. “I have a funny pair of eyebrows. Even an idiot like Jeremy used to say so.”

She flinched. It is not as if this was any news to her, as he would complain often about his clothes and appearance, never satisfied with any positive change he achieved, and always fixated on whatever he could not improve, like the weird design of his eyebrows. In fact, she wonders if his Spartan workout routine was steaming from that self-esteem problem of his.

It was an absolute crime that he could not see what she saw in him.

“You’re absolutely handsome, Cove, magnificently so.” Jamie said, holding a sweet look on her round face. He refused to meet her eyes as he shook his head.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hunched up his shoulders, like he was afraid of she actually seeing him. For a moment, she cursed herself for ruining one of his rare moments of peace. She thought for a moment. Suddenly a thought hit her. She would just have to show him what she saw.

Popping up off the couch, she began to walk away. He raised an eyebrow in question, but she only offered a smile in return. She held up one finger and half jogged to her bedroom.

Just to the right of the door was an old full-length mirror. She plucked it from its spot and lugged it out to the couch where Cove was waiting with a puzzled expression. Still, he said nothing as she arranged it so he could see himself.

Reaching out, she motioned for him to give she his hand. Sometimes he was a little skittish with his hands, but she was a patient woman. He looked at her outstretched hand for a few moments. She knew that he had to think about it. That was okay.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew his eyes up to meet hers with an anxious expression. She tried her best to look encouraging. Eventually, he placed his sun kissed hand in hers.

Offering him a soft look, Jamie pulled him to his feet. He still stood the way he had when she had first met him when he was nervous: head down, hands tucked behind him, and shoulders hunched.

He was nervous.

The girl slipped behind him, nudging him a little closer to the large, oval mirror so his face was close.

“Do she want me to tell you what I see, Cove?” She asked quietly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He nodded, just barely though.

“I see high cheekbones, an incredible jaw line, a straight nose, and soft lips. I see hair wavier than the sea, unlike any I’ve ever seen before, a colour that reflects light in extraordinary ways. I see some very cute, slightly pointed, ears. I see a pair of gentle and light green eyes so shiny that they’d belong on a jewellery store. I see a tanned, beautiful work of art.” She said, running her fingers through his hair again.

“Art.” He breathed, in awe of her statement.

She frowned at the surprise in his voice. “Yes, art.”

He tipped his head, looking at the mirror. Thinking. He always had to think about things.

“Art…” He repeated once more, sounding just as surprised as he had the first time. Now she was registering that he had begun to blush.

“A masterpiece, really.” Jamie reiterates. “I don’t know what you see, but that’s what _I_ see.”

Blinking slowly, he stared at his own reflection.

“You really see all of that?” He asked, cautiously.

“I see so much more than that, honey.” She laughed. “Standing right in front of me is an unbelievably strong young man. A kind, gentle soul who strives to do better, to be better, so admirable. A person with cool scars and heart-wrenching stories that you will never tell and a valuable life. A life so bright and precious that is worth the whole world and back. There are so many good things about you, Cove, and if I have to show you all the mirrors in town until you believe me, then so be it.”

“Oh.”

Just one little word, but it said so much. The way his voice trembled when he spoke and how his breathing had shifted like he wanted to cry made she want to cry too.

She wished that she could find better words to express how wonderful she thought he was. He still stared into the mirror. Glossy eyes gave way to tears and she reeled back. She had not meant to upset him.

“I’m sorry, Cove. I shouldn’t have…” She trailed off.

Slowly, he turned around and looked at her. She wiped tears from his face with the pad of her thumb, beginning to cry as well. A single finger came up and tentatively brushed a tear away from her eye. He looked confused, but happy.

As much as she hated to see Cove cry, this time it did not seem so bad. Unlike any other time he cried, he seemed grounded. She smiled at him. He offered a shy one in return.

“Thank you, Jamie.” He whimpered. “It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.”

“Just telling the truth.” She said.

He shifted around for a moment, beginning to hold his arms out.

“Can… Am I allowed…?” He asked, arms twitching towards her.

“If you want a hug, Cove, just know that you’re always allowed to hug me. You don’t have to ask.” She chuckled, pulling him into her inviting arms. He clung to she like he had never been hugged before.

“Really?” He whimpered, as if he was surprised with her declaration, due to his badly defined hang-ups about physical intimacy.

She cut him off and clutched him a little tighter.

“If you want affection, just say so. I’ve got it in spades.” She giggled.

He pulled back, eyes shifting around from her face to the floor, flitting back and forth.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, observing carefully his tells as in to decipher the unsaid request.

His cheeks flushed red and he dipped his head down so his face came closer to hers. Finally, she understood, or she thought so.

“Um…” He mumbled.

“A kiss?” She asked.

Again, his eyes fluttered away and his cheeks flushed an even deeper red, but he nodded shyly.

Turning her face up, she pressed her lips to his lightly. It was no more than a soft brush, but it caused him to squeak.

She breathed a laugh.

Cove connected their lips as second time. Then a third. Then a fourth, staying longer this time. Smiling, she kissed him back. She let him get used to the feeling of her lips on his, glad to let him figure things out. Hesitantly, he put his hands on her waist; she could feel the roughness of them through her shirt. She was not sure how much time had passed when he pulled away.

“Will you hold me? Please?” He asked, stumbling on the word _hold_.

She smiled, gently pulling him back onto the couch so that he was laid next to her with his head on her chest.

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his hair. “Nothing would make me happier, sweetie.”

He snuggled into her, pressing his nose to her chest and his arms wrapped around her midsection as he made himself comfortable.

The late afternoon sun bathed both of them in a warm, golden glow and Jamie began to admire her boyfriend again. This time he was admiring her back.

There were still tear tracks on his face, but he was smiling at her. Just a soft tip of the lips. She sincerely hoped that he would keep that expression for the rest of his life.

Cove Holden, especially with that smile, was a true masterpiece.


End file.
